


Ayahnya Taemin

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Minho ingin terlahir menjadi kucing saja di kehidupan selanjutnya.





	Ayahnya Taemin

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki dam Kim Jonghyun adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

“ _Hyuuung_ lamaaaaa!”   
Minho memijit pelipis sambil mengumpulkan tas selempang, jaket dan kupluk Taemin yang berceceran di jalan. Harus bilang apa pada orang tua Taemin nanti jika anaknya diantar pulang dengan kewarasan yang tersangkut di ubun-ubun. Ia bersumpah jika lain kali tidak akan menuruti Taemin yang merengek minta jajan karena terlalu lama ditinggal ikut pertukaran pelajar.  
“ _Hyuuung_ liaaat aku jadi mobil polisi wiiu wiiuuu!!”  
Kerucut jalan sudah menutupi separuh kepala Taemin. Pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan dan nyaris terjeblos selokan jika Minho tidak menariknya. Jajan kue beras pedas apanya, yang ada si lucu ini malah menyeruput botol-botol _soju_ pakai sedotan sambil mengomeli Minho yang baru kembali kemarin.  
“Taemini, kerucut jalannya jangan dipakai. Nanti ditangkap pak polisi,” Minho berusaha melepaskannya dari kepala. “Ayo sini kasih ke _Hyung_.”  
“Jangan panggil Taemini!” sembur pemuda itu. “Dada sudah janji padaku tidak panggil Taemini lagi jadi _Hyung_ jangan ikut-ikut atau kuceburkan ke selokan!”  
“Ya, ya, maafkan aku.” Minho menurut saja daripada urusannya makin panjang, meski ia tidak tau siapa itu Dada. “Ayo dilepas habis ini kita pulang dan tidur.”   
“Pulang ke rumah _hyung_??”  
“Tidak, pulang ke rumahmu sendiri.”  
Dahi Taemin mengerut dalam, bibirnya mulai mengerucut. Minho sudah telanjur bilang akan mengantarkan Taemin pulang saat ayahnya menelepon. Si lucu itu sudah melantur tidak keruan, jadi Minho terpaksa menggadaikan nyawa dengan menjawab telepon dan siap-siap dipites.  
Minho menggendong paksa Taemin yang mengomel (meski mendapat cubitan dan gigitan di sana-sini) hingga depan pintu. Tangannya sedikit tremor ketika memencet bel. Minho tidak ingin mati sekarang, ia masih ingin bersama Taemin yang menyebalkan (tapi menggemaskan) ini lebih lama.  
“Taemin, ya?” Seorang pria dengan sweter krem empuk membuka pintu. “Oh, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Taemin.”  
“Ah, uh, iya, Paman. Maafkan saya.”  
“Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kesayangan ini pulang.”  
Minho menahan diri untuk tidak berguling mendengarkan panggilan itu  
Gemas sekali, mungkin ia bakal mencobanya kapan-kapan. Ia mengelotok Taemin dari gendongannya dan menyerahkan pada ayahnya.  
“Ah saya permisi dulu, Paman. Sudah larut.”  
Seorang pria lain yang lebih tinggi dari si sweter krem muncul dari dalam rumah sambil tersenyum. “Wah, terima kasih sudah mengantar Taemin pulang. Aku sempat terkejut karena yang mengangkat bukan Taemin. Kupikir ponselnya tertinggal di toilet stasiun lagi.”  
“Ah, tidak. Maafkan saya yang lancang.”  
 _Huh, jadi ayahnya Taemin bukan yang pakai sweter?_  
“ _Hyung_ timikici,” Minho baru saja akan membalas ketika Taemin mendadak menarik jaket lalu mencucup bibirnya. “Hati-hati, mimpi Taemin.”  
Si gemas itu segera masuk dengan pria sweter krem dan meninggalkan Minho bersama ayah Taemin yang tersenyum lebar sekali hingga kedua matanya tersembunyi. “Uuh, anu, paman itu . . .”

 

  
06.12.18  
16.46


End file.
